


Needed Advice

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Needed Advice

Was he really about to ask Garcia what to do in bed with his girlfriend?

Spencer had only started dating Y/N recently, and before her, he hadn’t had a ton of experience, but in what experience he did have, his lovers had been more…vocal. While Y/N seemed to be enjoying herself, he wanted to know what he might be doing wrong. Was he doing anything wrong? He could ask Morgan, but if he was doing something that she didn’t like, who would be better to ask than another woman, and Garcia and Y/N were friends, that’s how he met her, so Garcia seemed like the best way to go.

When he knocked on the door, he was startled by Garcia’s quick answer. “Who is it?”

“It’s S-Spencer,” he stuttered.

“Come in, Junior G-Man!” She said excitedly. He walked in to her happily spinning around in her chair. “What’s up, my love?”

“Umm…” He said. Where was he supposed to start? “Umm…I don’t really know how to start out.”

Garcia’s face immediately dropped, thinking that something was wrong, so he reassured her. “It’s nothing bad. I just…okay, screw it. You know I’m dating Y/N.”

“Duh, I set you up. Everything okay with you too?” She’d been trying to set him and Y/N up forever, so it was quite possible that she wanted them to last even more than Spencer did, if that were possible. Spencer hadn’t ever liked someone as much as he liked Y/N. That’s why this was so important to him.

He took a deep breath. “Well, as you know, I haven’t had a ton of girlfriends, but the ones I have…have been more…vocal…in bed. She’s very quiet. What do I do?”

His extreme confusion and genuine curiosity must’ve been hilarious to Garcia because she started to giggle. “Well, Y/N is a very quiet person for the most part. How’s the foreplay?”

That was a little more forward than he’d figured, but why not role with it. He wanted answers. Why be embarrassed? “A lot of making out. We always tend to start out on the couch.”

“Is it like five minutes of foreplay and then straight into the sex, because Y/N needs more foreplay.”

The answer was so quickly given and so sure. “How do you know that?”

“She’s my best friend. And we may have drunkenly made out once or twice when we were younger.”

His mind started spinning. Okay, well that was a revelation. “Alright, well then as someone who apparently knows Y/N better than I thought,” he laughed, leaning back against the wall, “what might you suggest to get her to open up a little?”

“Open up?” Penelope giggled.

After nearly five years as friends, he was surprised to learn that Garcia was much dirtier than he thought. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Okay, okay,” she said. “Her weak spot is the neck.” Reaching back underneath her hair, she skimmed her fingernails along the sides of her neck underneath her ears. She shivered at the feeling. “Women in general, in my experience, like the neck. Kisses, licks, bites, try it all. You’ve only started dating, so you have to get to know her first. She’ll come out of her shell. That I can assure you.” Her smile stretched out across the entirety of her face. There was definitely more to their past than she was letting on.

“Okay, thanks Garcia,” he replied as he made his way toward the door. “Oh and Garcia?”

She raised her eyebrow in his direction.

“One of these days, I need you to tell me more about what happened between you and my girlfriend, because that’s something I never imagined.”

As the door closed behind him, he heard her call out. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?!”

Maybe he would.

—-

Later that night, Y/N came over after work. Time to put Garcia’s assumptions to the test. “Hey, babe,” she said softly, plopping into his lap after an unbelievably long day. “How was your day?”

“Not too bad,” he replied. Reaching over, he pulled her into his lap and ran his hands up the sides of her neck until they were tangled in her hair. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she smiled.

Gently, he pulled her in, opening his lips lightly against hers before placing light kisses against her lips and neck. After what must’ve been a rough day, she melted into him, her breaths deep and sighs soft. As his lips trailed against her throat and behind her ears, his hands trailed up the length of her spine, his feathery light touches making her giggle.

When she smiled against his hair, he figured he must be doing something right, so he continued, opening his lips against her skin and sliding his tongue along the smooth planes of her neck. A breathy moan escaped her, which nearly stopped him in his tracks. Apparently, Garcia was right. Now he really wanted to know what had happened between them. “Want to go inside?” She whispered.

He nodded against her chest and lifted up off the couch, carrying her with him as he tenderly nipped at her earlobe, pulling every so slightly. She responded instantly, wrapping her legs tighter around him and sliding her hands underneath his shirt, deftly peeling the buttons away as they fell into the bed. “I know we saw each other this morning, but I really have missed you,” she said again.

As he kissed down the length of her body, tracing her curves with his tongue, her thighs clenched together. Maybe it was because they were getting closer – they’d been dating for more than a few weeks now – maybe it was because of Garcia’s tips, but Y/N was much more responsive than she’d been in the past. “Me too,” he replied. “I’ve missed doing this.” His hands snaked into her jeans and lace panties, peeling them down her legs while his tongue tasted her sweetness.

Y/N giggled as he discarded her clothes on the floor, removed his own pants and returned to her. When he joined her again, he snaked his hand around her thigh and brought it around his back. “Mine.” He whispered against her neck as he pushed into her, his cock filling her as she arched back and moaned into his hair.

“Oh, hell,” she laughed. “Fuck.” Her hands were practically glued to him, reaching around his shoulders and ass to pull him closer while he pumped in and out of her slick heat. His breath caught in his throat as she contracted around him. He wanted her. Since they’d started he had, but he wanted her in a way he hadn’t experienced before. While thrusting in and out of her, he bite down on the sides of her neck, licking and sucking in varying intervals, leaving her breathless and shivering underneath him. “Please, Spencer.”

She started to grind upward into him as his thrusts became more frenzied. “Oh god, Y/N. Yes. Come for me.”

Y/N’s body arched up into him as she cried out. Her hands searched his body and their bed for something to hang onto but she was shaking too hard to make sense of where she was or what she was doing. A heavy breath escaped her as ragged breaths evened out into steady laughs. “I have to thank Garcia again for introducing us,” she breathed into his neck.

Completely spent, he fell to the side of her and pulled her close. “Definitely.” His tongue darted out to wash his bottom lip as he laughed against her skin. There was a lot to thank Garcia for.


End file.
